As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,699; 3,252,260; 4,635,420; and 4,774,793; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse structural assembly techniques for glass blocks and/or panels.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art assemblies do not produce a stable, reinforced, support framework which will quickly and easily accommodate a plurality of glass blocks in a conventional structural configuration such as straight and curved walls and windows.
In addition, the prior art techniques which do not use mortar do not have provisions for accommodating glass blocks in either various uniform sizes or in mixed sizes to produce different aesthetic effects, using only one basic strip.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the building trades for a method and apparatus that will facilitate the assembly and erection of structural elements whose main structural component comprises a glass block, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.
In addition, windows on exterior walls and permanent installations would be constructed using adhesive (i.e. silicone or the like) while interior windows or dividing partition walls assembled without adhesive could be easily disabled and used, or moved elsewhere, whereby each component part would remain intact.